L'anomalie du siècle
by beaautyflower
Summary: Mais tu n'es pas la seule à posséder les cicatrices de la guerre Hermione. Tu n'as jamais eu l'idée de ce qui se passait réellement pour moi, parce que tu as toujours pensé que j'agissais ainsi parce que j'étais comme eux, mais en réalité j'étais tout leur contraire.


Salut la compagnie et bienvenue dans mon petit monde. Malgré le temps qui me manque un peu à cause de mes études, l'envie d'écrire est tellement présente pour moi que j'ai voulu tout de même me lancer dans l'écriture d'une histoire. Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par une chanson : Récidiviste - Kyo.

L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling, aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient. Pour être prévenu des nouveaux chapitres, il vous suffit de mettre l'histoire en favoris ou de poster une review.

Bonne lecture.

Rating M. Dramione.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 ** _Un an plus tôt._**

Le bouclier de protection qui entourait Poudlard venait d'être rompu par Voldemort et ses partisans. Une brèche s'était ouverte et les ténèbres avaient envahi le château. Hermione courrait dans les escaliers détruits, lançant des sorts pour se protéger quand une silhouette transplana devant elle. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi lorsque Lucius Malfoy se dressa devant elle. Agrippée à la gorge elle fut projetée contre l'un des murs ou du moins ce qu'il en restait après les multiples combats. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle fut pétrifiée par le Mangemort.

Elle ne savait combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, assez en tout cas pour être enfermée dans le cachot des Malfoy. Une lumière l'aveugla, la lionne mit sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger. Peter Pettigrew apparut devant elle, descendant les escaliers. Il fit monter Hermione dans la grande salle du Manoir, cette dernière pu constater que tout le monde avait été convié : Draco, Lucius, Narcissa. Une main agrippa la crinière de la brune, ce qui lui arracha un cri. Elle fut jetée au sol par Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione avait lancé un appel de détresse à Draco, espérant qu'il puisse intervenir. Mais rien ne se passa, il se contenta de rester de marbre détournant ses yeux de la Gryffondor. Bellatrix se trouvait à présent au dessus d'elle, baguette en main. Elle la questionna sur Harry, Ron, les moyens mis en œuvre pour lutter contre le Lord. Hermione avait le visage tourné fixant le sol. Elle resta la bouche fermée, ne décrochant pas un mot. Bellatrix, folle de rage, lança le sortilège doloris sur la belle qui hurla à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Son corps de cambra sous la douleur qui lui était infligée. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, les minutes lui parurent des heures, les questions ne cessaient de se bousculer, mais Hermione résistait, elle ne disait rien, se contentant de nier. Son corps convulsé à chaque sort jeté, le coup de grâce fut porté à nouveau par Lestrange. Relevant la manche du pull de la lionne, elle lui infligea une nouvelle blessure lui rappelant son réel rang, un mot, un seul « mudblood ». Hermione pleura, cria de toutes ses forces. Draco lui avait détourné le regard une nouvelle fois. Bellatrix poussa un rire maléfique qui fit froid dans le dos, laissant Hermione, là, gisant sur le sol. Se dirigeant vers Draco, elle l'attrapa par la nuque avant de lui ordonner.

« Mon cher neveu occupe toi d'elle et tires-en toutes les informations que tu pourras afin que le Maître soit fier de toi ».

Le blond avait seulement acquiescé. Il avait relevé Hermione sans ménagement et l'avait traîné jusqu'à l'étage. La porte d'une chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Hermione fut poussé à l'intérieur. Son bras lui faisait terriblement mal, il l'a brûlé. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle se retourna violemment, Draco était resté et il lui faisait face. La lionne entra dans une colère noire et ne put s'empêcher de la laisser éclater.

« Comment oses-tu rester là et me faire face ? Tu n'as même pas bougé, tu n'as rien dis, rien fait. Tu veux que je te dises la vérité ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche et tu l'as toujours été. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré tu n'es animé que par cette lâcheté, cette frousse continuelle, cette fuite. Tu ne sais pas d'imposer, tu crains absolument tout le monde. Tu préfères te ranger du côté du mal, être passif face à toute cette horreur plutôt que de t'opposer et combattre du bon côté. Tu seras marqué à vie Malfoy, tu m'entends ? Tu garderas leur trace pour toujours. Parce que tu n'as pas été capable dedire non. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu imaginé que tu changerais, que tu retrouverais la _raison. Mais la vérité c'est que tu ne l'as jamais perdu, tu es juste toi, fidèle à toi même, rempli de haine et d'une volonté de prendre le pouvoir. Le mal coule en toi Malfoy, et jamais il n'en sera autrement »_.

Un mal de tête terrible, Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la pièce était sombre, elle tenta de se redresser en vain. Elle regarda autour d'elle, seule et au fond des cachots des Malfoy. Elle fronça les sourcils, priant pour qu'un souvenir refasse surface, se frottant la tête, elle toucha du bout des doigts le côté droit de son crâne, une terrible douleur lui arracha un cri. Du sang sur ses doigts, la lionne plissa les yeux, tout lui revint en mémoire. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy, une dispute éclata et Hermione se laissa aller. Elle lui fit part de tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Oui, elle se souvenait maintenant du regard noir du Serpentard. Il n'avait rien rétorqué à sa plus grande surprise, il s'était contenté de poser sa main sur le côté gauche de la tête de la brune et de frapper violemment celle-ci contre le mur de la chambre. Et puis plus rien, le trou noir. Elle avait sombré comme si souvent elle le faisait maintenant, combien de temps tout cela allait durer, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

 ** _Aujourd'hui._**

La respiration bloquée, la brune se réveilla en sursaut un nouveau cauchemar avait fait irruption dans la douceur de sa nuit. Depuis un an maintenant, Hermione Granger se réveillait en sueur, la peur au ventre et les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle essuyait d'un revers de manche. Elle s'était redressée sur son lit, reprenant ses esprits. La fin de la guerre remontait à un an à peine et Hermione possédait une plaie béante qu'elle ne parvenait à faire cicatriser. Plus le temps passait, plus les cauchemars revenaient, toujours plus violents, plus blessants. La belle n'avait jamais parlé de cela à personne, derrière son joli minois se cachait tout un tas de secrets que la lionne préférait enfouir au plus profond d'elle. Elle savait pertinemment la cause de ses cauchemars : le jour de commémoration de la fin de la guerre. Celui-ci arrivait à grand pas, douze mois que les ténèbres avaient enfin été vaincues par Harry Potter et ses alliés, douze mois qu'Hermione tentait en vain de panser ses blessures. Ce jour-là signifiait aussi la réouverture de la plus grande école de magie : Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall avait décidé de donner une chance aux nouveaux sorciers, et permettre aux anciens d'obtenir leur diplôme. Elle voulait aller de l'avant, recommencer une nouvelle histoire, un après-guerre. La Gryffondor le savait, elle s'apprêtait à faire face à l'une des épreuves les plus difficiles de sa vie. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la belle parvienne à se calmer. Elle tenta de se rendormir quelques heures encore.

Ce fut le réveil d'Hermione qui la tira de son sommeil en déclenchant une sonnerie assourdissante. La brune avait sa tête sous l'oreiller et poussait déjà des grognements en signe de mécontentement. Elle détestait cette satané sonnerie ainsi que ce bruit sourd et continu qui résonnait dans toute la pièce à coucher. Elle avait, à l'aide de sa main, éteint le réveil d'un coup sec. Sous le choc celui-ci avait terminé par terre, ce qui avait encore plus irrité la lionne. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle se tenait debout dans la chambre qu'elle occupait depuis un an. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de sortir de celle-ci pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Il n'était que sept heures vingt et Hermione possédait largement le temps. Seule devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, elle observait son reflet. Des cernes noires sous les yeux et le visage blême, les marques de la guerre était toujours présentes. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, entrant dans sa baignoire remplie d'eau. Rapidement, la brune se retrouva au fond de cette dernière, la tête sous l'eau. Elle se releva, ouvrant de grands yeux et reprenant sa respiration. Elle passa ses mains sur son doux visage remettant ses cheveux en arrière. Elle souffla pour se calmer, secouant sa tête pour enlever toutes ces images qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle voulait juste que tout cela s'arrête, Hermione n'avait jamais rien demandé de tout cela, mais c'était arrivé. Elle souhaitait passer à autre chose, reprendre une vie à peu près normale. A bout de nerfs, la brune se laissa à nouveau glisser sous l'eau poussant un hurlement. Voilà ce qu'était devenue Hermione Granger, une femme rongée par les cauchemars, les souvenirs, par la guerre et les morts.

Le monde des sorciers avait été totalement décimé et meurtri par Lord Voldemort et ses partisans. Il y eu de nombreuses pertes, chacun des sorciers fut affecté de près ou de loin par cette guerre qui avait duré bien trop longtemps. Beaucoup avait fuis loin de tout ce chaos. Pratiquement tous les Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et placés à Azkaban. Malheureusement, d'autres partisans du Lord avaient échappé au Ministère et se cachaient encore. Personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient mais les Aurors ne cessait de mettre tout en œuvre pour les localiser. Beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de gens ont changé. Hermione Granger a changé. Elle a laissé derrière elle son insouciance, son enfance et sa joie. Aujourd'hui, elle est une autre femme, la belle a dû grandir rapidement, se forger une carapace, se protéger et faire preuve d'un courage inébranlable. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas si elle était heureuse de pouvoir reprendre ses études et obtenir son diplôme, ou bien triste de savoir que beaucoup de ses ami(e)s manqueraient à l'appel cette année. La brune avait passé un an dans le monde des Moldus, afin d'être proche de façon discrète de ce qui était auparavant sa famille, elle n'avait que très peu vu ses amis qui avaient été très occupé durant tout ce temps mais avait tout de même continuer à correspondre avec eux. Elle ne savait pas ce matin là si elle devait rire ou bien pleurer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait rien.

* * *

Voilà le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous donne envie de connaître la suite. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos conseils, ou même de vos questions, j'y répondrais avec plaisir.

Baisers et tendresses pour vous, M.


End file.
